


Spring

by Cateyesinlove



Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Toph Beifong, Eloping, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Taang - Freeform, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Being Awesome, finally got to writing taang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyesinlove/pseuds/Cateyesinlove
Summary: When Toph's parents organize and event for her to meet bachelors and choose one as a husband, a surprise guest makes an appearance, things just get a whole lot more interesting.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864165
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series of one-shots I'm writing as a prequel for my re-write of the LoK story.  
> Each season will have around 4 chapters which will focus on a different pair BUT Each Season will revolve around a specific pairing.  
> Spring will be all about Taang and what happens after this story.

Toph hated it.

She hated being back in her room, she hated the dress she was forced to wear, how her hair felt after her mother had arranged it, and the makeup on her face. She was sure she must look like a perfect little lady, how most of the world would image little and poor blind Miss Beifong must look like.

ugh.

Just thinking about it made her feel like vomiting. She was no one’s doll, she was the greatest earthbender in the world, she was the first metal bender and the proud owner of her metal bending academy. She was no wife to parade as a trophy.

Which pissed her off, even more, every second she spends in her old room waiting for her mother to come and bring her down to meet all the “gentlemen” who wanted to court her and impress her so she will choose them as a husband. Stupid. It was the only word that came to her mind.

“Toph, darling, are you ready?” Poppy asked gently knocking at the door, Toph wasn’t sure if she was ready but at the very least, she knew she was ready to get out of her room.

Sighing she opened the door “ I guess,” she answered re-adjusting her pose and putting on her best high society mask.

As her mother and she came down the stairs she wanted to bolt, there was a sea of people, “ well at least I am not alone with a bunch of idiots trying their best to blow my panties off” she huffed in her thought. Her mother stayed with her for a few minutes walking and greeting some of the families of her favorite candidates for her, Toph had to give it to her mother all the candidates were trying so hard, she could feel their heartbeats like they were about to come out of their chest whenever they would talk to her. Pathetic.

After what it felt like hours Toph knew she had to get away from her mother, “Oh mother,” she turned to Poppy and waved her hands as if she couldn’t see anything until one of the maids, her favorite one, if she was being honest came to her “rescue” and hold her hand, “ I am feeling a little overwhelmed, I hope it’s okay if I go take a little of fresh air by myself before coming back to keep talking all these gentlemen,” she asked as nicely as she possibly could.

“Of course my dear,” her mother replied. “ I’m sure Mana is going with you, right?”

She felt Mana, the maid, grab her arm and loop it with hers, “Yes Mrs. Beifong”

Mana and she walked through the garden in silence till they made it to a stone bridge her parents agreed to build getting ride of the old wood one they had. Once Mana let toph go she step in front of her and hugged her, Toph was very surprised but she warmly smiled and returned the hug. Once the girls separated Toph took her hand, “Thank you” she expressed and started to walk towards the bridge and waited.

Toph could feel everything happening in the garden from the people gathering at the other extreme of it to the people who would start walking her way but then stop midway and turn around, probably because of hoe concentrated she looked admiring the lake under de bridge, Toph wondered if they suddenly forgot she was blind. She could also feel Mana’s steady but gentle steps, making sure no one important made her way for toph or at least keep an eye out for her and give her the signal if she needed to. She would miss Mana, she could admit to herself, the few months she spent here preparing for this craziness allowed her to be able to connect with her, Toph new she would never connect with anyone else like she did with katara and even suki, what they live together connected them in a way no one else could with her but to a certain degree Mana was similar to her, trapped in her mother’s bubble of what their lives should be, “she will be okay,” she thought, “ she is strong,”

Being distracted by her thoughts allowed a certain someone to almost sneak on her “Almost,” though toph, “after all, you aren’t the greatest earth master if you allow anyone to sneak at you”, not even the avatar. “Avatar Aang,” she smiled as he stopped his tracks, “What a surprise seeing you here,” she said with a proper tone

“Well once I heard my once earth bending master was looking for suitors to marry, I thought she would need my moral support,” he explained walking till he was standing next to her. “So Miss Beifong, any luck? Do you see anyone you could see yourself being married to?”

“How did you even make it in here twinkle toes?” Toph asked. “I’m sure my dad ask the guards not to let any of you morons come in”

“Well, I am the Avatar,” Aang replied and Toph was almost sure that with the tone he was using he had one of his classic stupid grins on, “You can’t say no to me.”

“Careful Avatar Aang is your fame getting to your head again like in Kyoshi Island?” she asked and looked to both sides of the bridge, “ Am I not seeing the millions of fans?”

“Very funny Miss Beifong” he replies with a huge smile, Aang walked closer and offered his right arm to Toph, as she looped their arms they started to walk, “so I can only assume that if you are so lonely out here is because no gentlemen have caught your attention.”

“Well yes,” she answers and turns her head to look at him, “but also because I am not interested in any of these imbeciles,” Top stopped in front of a peach tree, “ I’m marrying someone else.” she simply answer.

Aang wasn’t surprised by the answer but rather curious as to what she would explain, “Really and who is this man you are marrying? Is he here?”

“He is,” She answered smiling and with a simple slam of her pal to the tree, a few peaches came down and one landed in her hand.

“So does your mother know about this man you are to marry?” he asked picking up a peach from the floor.

“No.” She said before biting the peach in her hand, “We are eloping,” she said calmly eating her peach.

“Oh, and when are you planing in elope?” he asked as they made their way farther and farther from the house.

“Today,” she says opening a hole in the ground to throw the peach seed there and then closing it.

“Oh really?” Aang asked with fascination, “Now, how are you leaving from here?”

“Well my dearest twinkle toes, Mana helped me pack some clothes and hide them behind a bush in the outside of the wall,” she points at the wall, “we are supposed to meet in that bridge,” she points to the stone bridge that seems quite far away, “and there are some tunnels we built a few days ago through where we are making our very romantic scape.”

“Where are you planning on going?” he asked stopping in front of her

“Well…” she motions her hands for Aang to get closer, “The whole gang is in the south pole right now,” she smiles, “we are getting married over there since the first place my parents will send people to look for me is in sparky’s palace or Ba Sin Se”

“Seems like you two have everything panned” Aang replied, “But I am quite surprised you are getting married down in the south pole when you hate snow.”

“Well, I do but in the end, it was either the south pole or Ember Island” she answered thinking for a moment before slightly blushing, “ beside my fiance is an idiot and he loves penguins so we are having stupid penguins in our wedding.”

“And after that where are you going for a honeymoon,” he asked not moving one inch from her face and enjoying how excited she looked.

She leans closer and locks their lips together in a sweet kiss “it’s a surprise” she laughs softly

“Ready?” he asks.

“Oh twinkle toes I was born ready,” she says taking his hand and looking back at the party with a smirk before creating a hole in the ground and jumping.


End file.
